Digimon Tamers: Revenge of the Reaper
by heroes1202
Summary: Ten years after the events of the "D-Reaper", Takato and his friends have lived peaceful lives as adults with their Digimon. However, as Digimon rear their heads in the human world, things spiral out of control when news gets out that the D-Reaper has returned and is out for revenge against the Digi-Destined.
1. Part 1: Ghost of the Past

_Hi. My name is Takato, Takato Matsuki to be exact. And I'm something no one else would ever claim is their profession. I'm a Digimon Tamer, a human partnered with an incredible creature from the Digital World called a Digimon. And since we first met, Guilmon and I have been inseperable. But, allow me to flash forward. You all probably remember me and my friends for the great battle we had against the unstoppable monstrous virus known as the D-Reaper, threatening not only the Digital World but our world as well. Together, my friends and I, along with the aide of our digital friends, vanquished and defeated the D-Reaper, saving both worlds. So...what are we doing now?_

_Well, about ten years have passed since that fateful battle and now we've mostly gone our separate ways. However, we remain in pretty good contact with each other. Kazu and Kenta opened their own hobby store that has been getting a lot of attention and money, mostly because of Kazu's bragging about how he "contributed" to the D-Reaper battle. From what I remember, Jeri became a psychiatrist specializing in children who have very deep troubles or need someone they can really talk to._

_And if I'm right, she also hired Suzy, Henry's little sister, as her assistant. They've really hit it off together and Jeri is always recommended by other therapists and doctors. Ryo went on to be discovered by a talent agent and now, he's a celebrity among action films as he and Cyberdramon are partners. I can't remember what happened to Ai and Mako, the two kids who befriended Impmon, but I heard they're doing well and even started their own families._

_As for us "original" Digimon Tamers, Henry became a news anchorman for the Tokyo News and he is loved by all of his other co-workers. From what I hear, he's been offered many salary raises, but he always refuses them. And as for me and Rika, I went on to become a well known author of a series of books, all telling my many adventures and enjoyable memories with Guilmon. I sometimes travel the world with my friend, hoping to get new inspirations for future novels. And Rika, to my surprise, decided to join us in our worldly travels. So together, the four of us, including Renamon, became a sort of "miniature family" as we've traveled the world together._

_Things were absolutely perfect...until that day. And that's...where our real story begins..._

**_Digimon Tamers: Revenge of the Reaper_**

**_Part 1: Ghost of the Past_**

Our story begins in the bustling streets of Paris, Italy and we find Takato and Rika posing together, against a railing with the Eiffel Tower fully visible behind them. At each of their sides were Guilmon, seen next to Takato, and Renamon, standing next to Rika. Takato's arm was over Rika's shoulder as they smiled, about to have their picture taken by one of the locals.

"Thanks a lot for this Louis." Takato said. Louis, armed with Takato's digital camera, lightly chuckled and told them it was no trouble. As he prepared the lense, Guilmon lightly laughed and put his long arms around Takato's neck as the picture was taken. When it was done, it showed the image of Takato looking at Guilmon with surprise and Rika smiling at them both. Takato groaned at the sight of it.

"Ugh! Guilmon! I was trying to make this a nice "normal" picture for once! Why do you always have to cling on me in these?!" Takato yelled, causing Rika to chuckle.

"Come on goggle head. Guilmon's just trying to show how me he "luves" you." Rika said, sounding teasing towards the end. Takato sighed and looked back.

"What have I told you about that Rika? Look. See? No goggles." Takato said, pointing to his forehead. Guilmon quietly whined as he slipped his head under Takato's arm.

"I'm sorry Takato. I thought you always liked it when I did that." Guilmon whimpered. Takato looked down to his friend and smiled, gently patting his head.

"It's okay Guilmon. How about we try it again, okay?" Takato asked. Guilmon smiled and nodded. Takato then turned to look for Louis, seeing he had already left after taking the first one. So he decided to take this one himself, finding a nearby table outside an Italian restaurant to set down the camera and started the timer. He went back just in time to be in the picture, this time turning out the "correct" way that Takato wanted.

"How'd it come out Takato?" Rika asked. Takato picked up the camera and viewed the picture, showing a smile on his face.

"It looks great! All right. I think that's enough photography for a while. How about we get something to eat?" Takato asked. Hearing those words, Rika nodded as did Renamon.

"About time. I thought we'd be taking pictures all day." Renamon said, stretching her arms overhead. Takato took that as sarcasm and lightly chuckled, asking when Renamon got so "smart". Just then, they heard the sounds of a pair of voices screaming. When they turned to look, they saw a terrifying sight. It appeared to be a pair of people running in fear from a giant monstrous creature.

**_~ DIGIMON TAMERS ~_**

It appeared to be a gigantic monser made entirely of bones. On its forehead appeared to be a searing red mark that made it roar viciously, bearing glowing red the sight of it, Guilmon's eyes narrowed and he lightly growled.

"Huh? Guilmon?" Takato asked. Renamon could feel her fur standing on ends as she stared at the rampaging beast.

"Rika...is that...?" Takato muttered. Rika quickly pulled out her Digivice and faced the giant. It responded by bringing up the beast's name along with its picture.

"Yep. A Digimon. Its Skullgreymon, an Ultimate level. Well, there goes our vacation." Rika said. Guilmon continued growling as Takato took out his Digivice as well.

"I don't get it. What's a Digimon doing here?!" Takato asked. Just then, SkullGreymon stopped chasing the civilians before turning its heartless gaze towards them. Renamon and Rika were prime, ready for battle, as Takato gasped.

"Worry about that later doofus! Worry about the here and now! And that means taking this bag of bones down!" Rika called. Takato nodded as the two drew, from their pants pockets, small cards.

"Ready Renamon?" Rika asked. Renamon nodded as both glanced at Guilmon and Takato, seeing them ready to face off as well. With only a glance at each other and nod, the two slashed the cards through the sides of their Digivices.

"Digimodify! Digivolution activate!" they cried. Suddenly, SkullGreymon watched as the two began giving off a faint glow before soon being engulfed in light.

_Renamon! Digivolve to...Kyubimon!  
Guilmon! Digivolve to...Growlmon!_

With the two now fully evolved, they stood ready to face SkullGreymon in the nearby plaza. The giant bone beast gave a loud roar before charging their way. The blades on Growlmon's arms began glowing brightly as Kyubimon flashed out her tails.

"Fox Tail Inferno!" Kyubimon cried. On the tips of her tails, ghostly fireballs formed before she fired them directly at SkullGreymon. However, they did little effect on impact as the boney beast still charged and slammed her aside.

"Dragon Slash!" Growlmon roared. With a mighty swing of his right arm, the strike struck SkullGreymon hard in the side and shoved the giant aside. Kyubimon quickly recovered from the charge and then came next, leaping into the air before looping herself in a wheel shape.

"Dragon Wheel!" she yelled. Transformed into a spiraling flame wheel, a ghastly dragon formed itself from her energy and soared towards SkullGreymon, successfully striking it in the chest just after Growlmon's Dragon Slash.

"All right! Take that bone-zilla!" Takato yelled. But the two gasped as SkullGreymon quickly recovered and grabbed both Digimon with its long boney arms. Soon after, it slammed Growlmon face down into the ground and threw Kyubimon into the sky.

"Kyubimon! Look out!" Rika cried. On SkullGreymon's back, a vile looking missile formed itself before beginning to launch.

"Dark Shot!" it roared. The missile then fired itself from its back, striking Kyubimon and sending her crashing to the ground in agony.

"No! Kyubimon!" Rika called. With its arm still having pinned Growlmon, the monstrous beast prepared another missile to fire. But Growlmon wouldn't have it and started fighting back, pushing against SkullGreymon's arm quick enough to break free.

"Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon roared. A fireball formed in its mouth before firing it at SkullGreymon's face. Through the smoke of his attack, Growlmon attacked again by swinging blow after blow with his claws, eventually knocking SkullGreymon over with an uppercut to the jaw.

"Yeah! That's it Growlmon! Take it to him!" Takato yelled. The close brawl between the two beasts gave Kyubimon enough time to stand back up. With SkullGreymon toppled, Growlmon rejoined Kyubimon.

"Thank you for the cover Growlmon. I'm okay now." Kyubimon said. Growlmon nodded. As the giant rose again, Kyubimon unleashed another Fox Tail Inferno, striking the beast dead on in the face. Growlmon then followed with another Pyro Blaster. The two blows were causing SkullGreymon's data to become unstable as its body seemed to be close to breaking apart.

"All right! We almost got it." Rika thought. But just then, they saw SkullGreymon trying to get back up again, evident by a loud roar.

"No way! What does it take to beat this guy?!" Takato asked. SkullGreymon bent over and locked onto the two of them with the missile on its back. But just as the missile was charging, everyone heard an all too "familiar" battle cry. Lunging from a nearby rooftop, armed and ready, appeared to be Gargomon.

"Bunny Pummel!" Gargomon cried, surprising SkullGreymon before delivering a heavy blow to the back of its head with his gattling arms. He then leaped over the boney monster and landed with his friends before quickly turning back towards the beast.

"Gargo Laser!" he exclaimed, unleashing a round of bullet blasts directly at SkullGreymon. That final blow was enough to completely shatter SkullGreymon's data and defeat the beast. But instead of becoming data that the Digimon could absorb, it shattered completely into red dust and vanished.

"Gargomon? Then...that means..." Rika stuttered. Takato and Rika quickly looked around before spotting Gargomon's partner, their old friend Henry Wong, dressed in a white top and red tie with a messenger bag hanging from his shoulder. He smiled at the sight of everyone.

"Hey there guys. Sorry if we surprised you there. But I'm glad Terriermon and I were able to get here in time to help." Henry explained.

**_~ DIGIMON TAMERS ~_**

The three saved their rejoicing until they gathered together inside a nearby restaurant for lunch together, their de-digivolved Digimon included.

"Man Henry. It's great to see you again. How's things been back home?" Takato asked. Henry lightly chuckled.

"Good to see you guys too. Things have been all right back in Tokyo. No complaints here. I'm more glad we got there when we did. I was afraid you guys might've been in trouble." Henry commented. Rika crossed her arms and glared with a serious look in her eyes.

"Speaking of which, you showing up just now after we've been attacked by a giant Digimon is suspicious to me. What's going on? Surely you know what's up." Rika asked. Takato lightly sighed, seeing Rika was in "serious mode" again. Renamon quickly pointed out that it should be the first thing that should be brought up. Henry lightly sighed.

"Yeah. I do know Rika. And...you guys aren't going to like it." Henry said.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	2. Part 2: An Epidemic Spreads

_~ Last Time on: Digimon Tamers ~_

_This is Takato Matsuki. Last time, Rika and I were on a much needed vacation together in Paris, Italy, so we could get away from all the hustle and bustle of our day to day lives. However, as we were about to break for lunch, "ugly" rose its head when a SkullGreymon went rampaging through the city streets! Our Digimon digivolved to take on the threat that SkullGreymon was bringing, but it seemed the monster was almost too much for us to handle. We were in deep trouble until Henry and Gargomon came in from nowhere and helped finish the job. Afterwards, we were in for the most shocking news ever..._

**_Digimon Tamers: Revenge of the Reaper_**

**_Part 2: An Epidemic Spreads_**

Henry brought his messenger bag up onto the table and opened the zipper, taking out a silver laptop computer. He opened the screen and turned it towards his two friends. With his finger on the mousepad, Henry began bringing up pictures of other Digimon, such as DarkTyrannamon and Airdramon, attacking other cities of the world.

"Whoa! Where did all of these Digimon come from?!" Takato asked. Henry sighed.

"The Digital World! Where else would they be coming from Takato? Your garage?!" Terriermon yelled. Henry groaned and pulled Terriermon away.

"I have no idea. But over the past few days, Digimon have been appearing all over the world and began attacking innocent towns and people. I couldn't really connect the attacks because they just didn't make much sense to me." Henry explained, continuing with the pictures. Rika looked on and, curiously, saw each of the attacking Digimon had the same red mark that SkullGreymon had earlier.

"Hey. What are those red marks on their heads? They look like something I thought I saw on bone-head earlier." Rika asked. Henry turned the computer his way and examined it.

"I don't know Rika. That's the only kind of clue I have to go with at the moment. Each of the pictures I received of the Digimon attacks only strand together because of that red mark. Terriermon and I have been chasing these Digimon across the world to find clues. But...as of now..." Henry explained. Terriermon shrugged.

"We got nothing." Terriermon finished. Rika groaned and put her hand to her chin.

"There's got to be SOMETHING we're missing here." Rika said. Suddenly, they all watched as the sunlight coming from the windows outside faded into darkness.

"What the? Who turned out the lights?" Takato asked. They looked to the windows and gawked, seeing a large crowd of bats fluttering in front of them, blocking out the sunlight.

"B-Bats?!" Rika gasped. Just then, they heard a pair of nearby women scream, turning back to see flocks of DemiDevimon coming out of a woman's cellphone the minute she opened it. They laughed and came flying out with wicked grins.

"More Digimon!" Terriermon yelled. Takato brought out his Digivice and scanned the DemiDevimon.

"Okay. They're DemiDevimon. Ha! These guys are only Rookies! We can take them no problem!" Takato laughed. But just then, from the shadow casted by Rika's figure, she was grabbed by a pair of cold hands and dragged down through her shadows.

"Rika!" Renamon cried. She tried to dive for her, but just barely missed her, falling to the floor.

"Wh-What the...? Rika!" Takato yelled. Just then, the DemiDevimon laughed and flew out the nearest window, joining the horde of bats as they flew away.

"Henry! After them! They've got Rika!" Takato cried. Henry nodded, scooping up his gear and Terriermon before following him, Guilmon and Renamon outside.

**_~ DIGIMON TAMERS ~_**

Once outside, Takato and Henry watched the flock of bats heading towards a nearby rooftop and formed a cloud of shadows up above.

"Hey you stupid bats! Give us back our friend!" Takato cried. But they heard a malicious laugh echoing around them. They watched, from the shadows casted by the bats, another shadow rising up from the rooftop. It had Rika gripped in its clutches as the shadow eventually became a Digimon.

"It's a Digimon!" Henry cried. Takato quickly brought up his Digivice and aimed it at the new Digimon.

"Oh boy. That's Myotismon! An Ultimate level Digimon! We're in trouble!" Takato groaned. Guilmon growled at the sight of Myotismon, as did Renamon.

"Myotismon! Why are you and the other Digimon here?! Just what do you want with us?!" Henry yelled. Myotismon huffed.

"We want YOU...DigiDestined! Destroyer of our master!" Myotismon yelled, speaking in a slight hypnotic state. Rika looked up at Myotismon's head and gasped, seeing the same red marking.

"Its the same mark that was on SkullGreymon! He's one of them!" Rika thought. Myotismon casted Rika aside, being held captive by the DemiDevimon, as he came towards Takato and Henry.

"Uhh...Henry? You and Terriermon up for another fight?" Takato asked. Terriermon groaned.

"We didn't even eat yet! Let's hurry and make vampire boy here pay for interrupting our lunch time!" Terriermon yelled. Henry nodded, saying that was a "yes" from them. They each took their Digivice and drew a card, slashing it through.

"Digimodify! Digivolution activate!" they both cried. Their two Digimon began to glow as they prepared for digivolution.

_"Guilmon! Digivolve to...Growlmon!"  
"Terriermon! Digivolve to...Gargomon!"_

Myotismon laughed and sent his bat horde towards Growlmon, blowing him over with a single blow.

"Bunny Blaster!" Gargomon cried, firing rounds of blasts at Myotismon. But the ultimate Digimon avoided them all and aimed for him.

"Crimson Lightning!" Mytosimon yelled. He lashed out a red whip towards Gargomon, causing him to leap away before he was struck for a second blow.

"Gargomon!" Henry cried. Myotismon laughed as he crossed his arms.

"Grisly Wing!" he yelled. From under his cape, another horde of bats came flying out towards Gargomon.

"Hold on Gargomon!" Takato called. Growlmon quickly stepped inbetween them with flame seeping from his lips.

"Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon yelled, firing a giant flame from his mouth. The bats were eliminated in a single blow, causing Myotismon to growl.

"Dragon Claw!" he yelled, lunging for Myotismon. He swung down with a heavy slash, dealing a blow to the vampire. But Myotismon was quick to recover and raised an arm, drenched in black mist.

"Nightmare Claw!" he yelled. The attack hit Growlmon, sending him crashing heavily to the ground.

"Ah! Growlmon!" Takato called. As Rika watched in shock, Renamon was at work. She used her flash step to sneak her way up to the rooftop and soon was behind the horde of DemiDevimon.

"Heh?! What the?!" one yelled.

"Diamond Storm!" she cried. She formed a large group of diamonds and fired them lightning fast towards the DemiDevimon, shattering them into data and freeing Rika.

"Renamon! Thanks." Rika sighed. Renamon scooped up her tamer before swiftly returning to the others, just in time to see Growlmon and Gargomon slammed to the ground by Myotismon.

"Dang it! He's just too strong!" Henry groaned. Myotismon laughed.

"You foolish Digimon Tamers are finished! For the sake of our master, you shall be destroyed!" he laughed. Takato groaned, trying to think of a game plan quick as Myotismon prepared to attack.

"Grisly Wing!" he yelled. He sent another horde of bats flying towards them. But as they braced for impact, there was a lone shot fired from nearby.

"Double Impact!" the voice cried. Everyone gasped as two red hot blasts were fired from behind the tamers, shooting down the bats before knocking Myotismon out of the sky.

"Huh?! Where did THAT come from?!" Takato asked. They turned around to see another Digimon, dressed in black, with a red scarf tied around his right arm. On his shoulder was a small white Digimon with large ears and a red diamond shape on its forehead.

"Its Beelzemon!" Rika yelled.

"And Calumon too! Perfect timing you guys!" Henry added. Beelzemon smirked, letting Calumon off, as he approached them.

"Saw you guys could've used a little back up. Especially with all this crazy "D-Reaper" nonsense floating around the Digital World." Beelzemon said. The tamers quickly gasped.

"The D-Reaper?!" they asked.

"Y-Yes. That is...our master's name. You inferior...tamers shall...p-pay for what you did to our...m-master!" Myotismon groaned, standing back up from the crash. Beelzemon huffed and pointed his gun towards Myotismon.

"Why don't you just shut up? We was talking here!" Beelzemon called. He fired another Double Impact, shattering through and destroying Myotismon.

**_~ DIGIMON TAMERS ~_**

With Myotismon gone, the group sat down with Beelzemon as he explained everything he and Calumon had learned.

"Beelzemon. Are you telling us that the D-Reaper is back?" Henry asked "But...that's impossible! We defeated it and it reverted back to a harmless program, right?" Beelzemon shook his head.

"Yeah. That what did happen. But...it didn't like the fact that we defeated it apparently. Because now it escaped and now has a Digimon's body." Beelzemon explained. The others gasped.

"It was really nasty. It can cause normal Digimon to become bigger and scarier. Oh! And you guys are in terrible trouble!" Calumon added. Beelzemon nodded.

"Haven't you heard about the other Digimon attacking parts of your world? Well, its been hunting you guys down...tracking you from everywhere you've been." Beelzemon mentioned. Takato and Rika gasped.

"Wait a second. All those places the Digimon were at...WE were there previously! It's true then! The D-Reaper's been hunting us this whole time and we didn't notice!" Takato gasped. Henry groaned.

"This is bad. If the D-Reaper is back, its no doubt going to try and wipe us out before it restarts its goal of destroying the Digital World. Who knows? It may try and waste ours as well!" he sighed. The others quietly looked to one another, worrying about what their next move should be.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


End file.
